For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311224 (Patent Document 1) discloses a portable telephone as a prior portable information processing device having a photographing function. This portable telephone adopts foldable arrangement, in which a display screen is provided on an inner surface of each of two housings. In this portable phone, two cameras serving as image pick-up means are provided in an outer surface and an inner surface of an upper housing, respectively.
In addition, a portable instrument described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274304 (Patent Document 2) has a camera and a microphone, in which a screen is provided on each of two surfaces of a housing (casing).
Moreover, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-195830 (Patent Document 3) also discloses an information processing device including two housings that are foldably connected to each other as a portable information processing device adopting foldable arrangement. This information processing device has a display screen on an inner surface of each housing (which is a surface located inside when the information processing device is folded) (two display screens in total).
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-142564 (Patent Document 4) discloses information equipment containing a camera. This information equipment includes a body unit and a display unit pivotably connected to each other by a hinge block. In this information equipment, the camera is arranged in the hinge block.
In addition, prior arts as listed below have been known.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311224    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274304    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-195830    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-142564    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 04-156791    Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-276478    Patent Document 7: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 01-297986    Patent Document 8: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-125176    Patent Document 9: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-320091    Patent Document 10: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-333149    Patent Document 11: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-184060    Patent Document 12: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-201727    Patent Document 13: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-247634    Patent Document 14: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-341388    Patent Document 15: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-56756    Non-Patent Document 1: “Chotto Shot Camera Instruction Manual,” Sony Computer Entertainment Inc., Nov. 2, 2006
In the portable instruments disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-311224 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-274304 (Patent Document 2), however, the camera serving as the image pick-up means and the microphone serving as the audio input means have not been arranged at positions suitable for the photographing function and the voice and sound obtaining function, respectively.
In addition, the information processing device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-195830 (Patent Document 3) has not at all taken into account the photographing function, and the information equipment disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-142564 (Patent Document 4) has not at all taken into account the voice and sound obtaining function.
Another problem is as follows. In a configuration to cause a computer to execute various programs, various storage media storing programs have been proposed. Here, none of the prior arts discloses or suggests a concept to execute in coordination a program stored in a storage medium embedded in a computer main body (information processing device) and a program stored in a storage medium attached to the computer.
Yet another problem is as follows. In a configuration to provide a user with a menu screen for selecting a program to be launched from among a plurality of application programs (what is called a launcher function), none of the prior arts discloses or suggests a concept to simultaneously provide a function other than the launcher function.
The present invention was made to solve at least one of these problems. A first object of the present invention is to provide an information processing device having a structure suitable for a photographing function and/or a voice and sound obtaining function. In addition, a second object of the present invention is to provide an information processing system capable of executing in coordination a program stored in a storage medium embedded in a main body and a program stored in an externally attached storage medium. Moreover, a third object of the present invention is to provide a launch program suitable for an information processing device having a photographing function, and a storage medium storing the program.